


The Ring

by spacedaydreamer



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, This time here at it with that good old fashioned junepei fluff, i love these guys so much, wanted to make this as cavity-giving as possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedaydreamer/pseuds/spacedaydreamer
Summary: There were a lot of things that Junpei was prepared to deal with. Akane's ring getting stuck in his hair? Not one of them.





	The Ring

"Junpei, watch out--"

He turned his head when Akane spoke up, but it was too late to do anything- in a moment of desperation Akane grabbed onto his hair and jerked him backwards, away from the open cupboard door.

"Harder."

"W-what?"

Junpei's face flushed red when he realized what he'd just said, but Akane's hand was still gripping tightly onto his hair.

"N-nothing. C-could you, uh, let go of my hair?"

"Oh, of course!"

She let go, but she continued to tug at his hair- his face kept turning redder and redder, but she wasn't letting go.

"A-Akane, c-could you _please_..."

"My ring is stuck!"

His voice caught in his throat, and he shut his eyes. Was he done for? Was this the end?

"J-just... Please be gentle."

"Junpei?"

He didn't respond, and Akane shuffled around to see his face- her eyes widened when she saw how red he was, and he was certain that this was indeed the end of his pride.

"Are you.. uh...."

Junpei's eyes squeezed shut, but he could almost hear her smirk

"Junpei, are you having.... fun?"

Her breath was hot on his ear at her last word. He felt himself turning more and more red, and against his better instinct he opened an eye to find her staring him dead in the eye. She was clearly getting enjoyment out of his embarrassment...

"I-it's... uh.... I'm fine..."

"It looks like you're having a lot of fun, jumpy."

"I-I-I... Uh..."

She tugged on his hair just a little bit more, and he couldn't stop a bit of a moan from escaping his lips. That seemed to be very interesting to Akane, who was giving him quite the entertained smile.

"Be honest, Junpei. Lying is very bad..."

"I-I... I, uh... it's definitely... I'm not against it..."

"I should've guessed you'd enjoy this, really... It's cute."

"C-cute?!"

"Yes, cute. You're very cute, Jumpy."

For some reason, the way she said 'cute' sent a shiver down his spine. Well, no, he knew exactly the reason- but it was three in the afternoon! Way too early for sex. (Or at least, that's what he was telling himself in a somewhat pathetic attempt to remain calm.)

He felt her tug on his hair a few more times, squirming the entire time- and then finally, he was free from her hand. It didn’t seem like he was _entirely_ free, though- her hand was now ring-free, and he could feel the weight in his hair. She’d really managed to get it stuck good…

“Junpei, can’t you lean forwards a bit?”

“L-Look, let’s just cut it out—“

“Oh, but I wouldn’t want to cut all that hair off… you’d have a bald spot!”

He _seriously_ doubted that the ring was caught in _that much_ hair, but he really didn’t have any proper argument for her… he started to lean down a bit before finding himself getting pushed back against a wall by Akane, clearly having a bit too much fun.

She’d pressed up against him, and he couldn’t help but swallow- god damn he was getting horny. Goddamn. Why was she so _good_ at this stuff? She always knew how to get him… ‘excited’.

“Why, Junpei, you’re all red! It looks like you should go lie down… you wouldn’t want to get sick, would you?”

“N-No.”

Taking his chin in her hands, Akane moved his face just a bit so that they were looking into his eyes. The then pressed their lips together for a kiss- before pulling away and giving a horribly fake cough, pretending to the best of her ability to be ‘sick’ as well.

“Jumpy, I think you gave it to me… so I should go lie down too. Why don’t we go rest… _together?_ ”

“Th-Th-That’s… ok.”

To hell with proper sentences! To hell with being grammatically correct! And to hell with it being too early for sex!

And so, with a nod, Junpei found himself being led by the hand to their bedroom. It didn’t take long then for Akane to have pinned him down to the bed, one leg placed precariously close to his inner thigh and her face positioned directly above his.

“My my… such a red face! You must be coming down with something after all. Well, we can’t have-“

Akane cut herself off by a cough, this one looking like it actually _was_ real. The blush started to fade from Junpei’s face, replaced by concern. He couldn’t exactly sit up to check on her from this position- so instead he pulled her forehead down towards his, checking her temperature.

“Akane, you’re burning up!”

“Jumpy.”

“Sh-Shit, wrong word choice. Sorry. But seriously, you’ve got a huge fever.”

“Wh-What? No, I’m fine.”

She went back into a kneeling position, attempting to insist that she was alright- but that protest was cut off again by more coughing.

“Akane, just lie down.”

“But… well, I have to get the ring out of your hair!”

“Akane.”

“…I’m too horny to be sick?”

“ _Kanny._ ”

“Fine, fine.”

She got off him and flopped over into more of a seated position, resting against the headboard of their bed. After Junpei was satisfied that she was indeed going to _stay_ there, he stood up to grab her a glass of water, some cold medicine, and a cool cloth for her forehead. When he returned, he found her wiping her nose and sniffling slightly.

“When did this happen?”

“I think Aoi was sick last week… he must’ve passed it on, because a lot of people in the office were getting sick.”

“Next time, tell your stubborn brother to wear a flu mask.”

“I don’t think that- ah- _choo!-_ you’re allowed to call anyone _stubborn_ , Jumpy.”

“Ok, fair. But still, he’s just as stubborn as I am.”

“Well, I _guess_ that’s true…”

Akane went to laugh, but she was cut off by her own coughs. Sighing, Junpei grabbed the cold medicine and handed it over to her.

“Take this, okay?”

“I really don’t feel that bad, Jumpy.”

“I don’t want you getting worse, though. You’re going to take this, and get _plenty_ of rest- that means _no working_.”

“But Junpei….”

“Nope, no working.” He chuckled a bit as Akane began to pout, shaking his head. Really, she was just as stubborn as him or Aoi- just in different ways, was all. “Your prescription is soup and rest, that’ll be $2000.”

“Sure thing, _Dr. Tenmyouji_.”

“Hey, I can pull out the lab coat if it’ll make you listen to me.”

“I’m not the one who bought it.”

“Th-That’s beside the point.” His face flushed up as Akane laughed, but the blushing died down when her coughing cut herself off. “ _Anyways_ , you should be trying to sleep. I’m putting you on bedrest until you’re healthy.”

“Fiiiiine.”

He knew she was just pouting because of the bedrest- she was just like him, she liked to be up and doing things. Neither of them were that great at sitting still… giving her a light kiss on the forehead, Junpei began to leave to prepare her some soup.

“I love you, Akane.”

“I love you too, Junpei.”

* * *

“How are you feeling, Kanny?”

“Right as rain! I think all I needed was a good night’s sleep.”

She certainly did _look_ better, but Junpei had to double check. Her fever was certainly gone, and her face looked a lot less sleepy- if she said she was feeling better, then it was probably the truth.

“I’m glad to- ah _-choo!_ \- hear it.”

“Jumpy? Are you feeling alright?”

“H-Huh? Yeah, totally- ah _-CHOO!_ \- fine.”

“ _Jumpy_.”

Pulling him down onto the bed, Akane pressed the back of her wrist up to his forehead. After a moment, she just sighed and pushed him down onto his back.

“A-Akane?”

“I think you caught my cold, Jumpy.”

“What? No, I feel perfectly-“

“You’ve _definitely_ got a fever. Do I need to pull out the lab coat to get you to listen to me?”

“U-Uh, n-no, it’s alright.”

He blushed as Akane repeated the same thing he’d said to her- unfortunately it was a bit more effective on him than it’d ever be on her.

With an amused sigh, Akane left to grab him a glass of water and a cool cloth. She returned thankfully with no lab coat in sight, placing what she’d grabbed down onto the nightstand before hopping onto the bed beside him.

“By the way… Jumpy?”

“Y-Yeah?”

Akane had started to lace her fingers through his hair- was this revenge for yesterday? Probably. But hey, he didn’t really mind _that_ much… so long as he didn’t give the cold right back to Akane.

“Well, it’s just….”

She started tugging a bit at a part of his hair, getting him to bite his lip. Curse you, hormones…

“What is it?”

“ _a-HA!_ ”

“ _YEOWCH!_ ” With a sudden yank, he felt a bit of a tear as something was liberated from his head- that _something_ being what felt like a decent little clump of hair. “Cruelty! Cruelty to the sick!”

“Oh hush Jumpy, it was only a few hairs.”

“A few hairs that were attached to my _head!_ ”

“Ok, but look!” She held up her ring, with a few strands of his hair still caught around it. “I completely forgot about it yesterday, but I guess we just left my ring in there… I’d been wondering where it went!”

“….next time, use _scissors_.”

“O-Oh, I guess that is an option, huh? My bad.”

Despite the sore spot on his head, Junpei couldn’t do anything but laugh. Really, this girl…

“Now, it’s time for you to get plenty of rest. _I’ll_ be making _You_ soup, alright?”

“Sounds good.”

“I love you, Jumpy.”

“I love you too, Kanny.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thia was made 50% because I wanted a fic where Junpei looks after Akane while she's sick, and 50% because I wanted a fic where Akane discovers Junpei likes getting his hair pulled.
> 
> I'd say mission accomplished.
> 
> All joking aside, thanks for reading! This one was a lot of fun to write, I'm always in the mood to write these guys just hanging out.


End file.
